Well, That Was Unexpected
by Red Wasabi
Summary: Barricade has an addiction, how does Perceptor fit in with it?


**Title: **Well, That Was Unexpected

**Author:** Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...and with good reason.

**Notes: **I'm blushing as I write this AN today. Seriously this is a **mature** fic, as in if masochistic-kinky-robotic-doctor kink-bondage-electro play sex isn't your bag... . ...Keep an open mind. **Really open**. I also have no idea where this came from, really I have none.

**Rated:** M...M+...M++(just to be safe.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Barricade glared sullenly past the crackling green bars of the cell he was imprisoned in and at the nervous gray Datsun who sat twitching across from him. The bot had not stopped babbling since he had first stepped pede into the brig two orns ago. Barricade could feel the fuel lines under his facial plates begin to tick with annoyance; he had obviously grossly underestimated the Autobot's interrogation practices.

Barricade sighed in annoyance as he shifted to lean against the berth behind him; if that mech didn't shut up in two breems he'd give them everything. The weak spots in the Nemesis's security main frame; the access codes—frag he'd give them the name if his own creator if it would just shut this talkative mech up!

Barricade leaned forward to rest his pulsing face plates against his knee joints. His engine gave off a low whine of protest at the awkward position but Barricade ignored it in favor of being able to rest his heavy frame. Barricade sent a silent prayer to Primus when the distinct clanking noise made the gray bot pause in his _relentless_, rambling story of 'the time he found out what the twins were _really_ doing at night.'

"You know…" Barricade winced at the start up of the mech's vocalizer again. Did he _never_ cease prattling?! "You wouldn't be so uncomfortable if you hadn't have tried to off-line yourself so many times. We normally don't put our prisoners in restraints while their _in_ their cells—that's more of a Decepticon thing really, but you would know that best huh?..."

If Barricade's vocalizer worked at that moment he would have started to scream; but it didn't work. That didn't mean he wouldn't try though. A frown formed on the gray Datsun's face plates as he got up to move closer to inspect the prisoner when an eerie, harsh rattle erupted from the mech.

"Are you ok? Hey 'Cade, do I need to call Ratchet down here?" The mech inquired loudly as he glanced nervously at the mech in the cell and towards the brig door. Barricade felt fuel lines somewhere in his lower chassis snap as he began to thrash around the cell as violently as the restraints would allow him to. 'Don't call me 'Cade you fragging glitch mouse!' He mentally howled at the for once speechless bot in front of him.

Barricade's vocalizer let out an involuntary wheeze of pain as he strained against the stiff restraint that had held his upper frame immobile for the last two weeks. Off-line himself? Did they really think that an _officer_ in the Decepticon Army would have such an easily broken spark? He would never stoop so low as to off-line himself. He was destined to in the heat of battle amidst his enemy's burn-out frames, and crushed fuel lines; not here in _their_ brig, at _their_ leisure--like he was their trained turbofox.

The gray mech screamed out a warning as he through himself against his restraint one last time. The resounding crack that followed was almost enough to make even Barricade flinch, and even if it didn't the searing pain that soon throbbed in his exo-skin did.

Barricade ignored the yelling Datsun who was now in his cell attempting to keep him from wriggling across the floor and causing even more damage to his already mightily abused frame. His wild movements slowly began stilling as multiple warning screens flashed dire messages at him. A sick smile twisted on his face plates when he heard the panicked shouts of the incoming medics.

No—he was not trying to '_off-line_' himself; they knew _nothing_. 'But then isn't that the fun part?' Barricade thought grimly to himself as the pain finally overwhelmed his sensory grid and he slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

Barricade let out a low groan as he slowly regained consciousness. With a start he realized that he had actually made a noise instead of just wanting to make one. He tried to recall what had happened after his episode in the brig, but only registered a blank in his memory banks. '_He must have fixed me...' _

Hesitantly Barricade attempted to lift his arms only to discover they were chained down to the table—along with the rest of his frame. A shudder passed lightly through his outer panels as he relaxed once more against the cool metal surface he was chained on. Oh Primus, how he had been _longing_ for this place--

"So," a low, sultry voice from somewhere off to the side of his frame called out. "It seems that my patient was '_careless_ ' again." As Barricade opened his mouth plates to speak an unseen hand struck him hard against his face plates. Barricade tried to suppress the moan that welled up in his vocalizer at the blow, but a small whimper of pleasure escaped him in a heat puff of air.

"You don't have permission from the doctor to make noise Barricade." the voice purred dangerously as digits that were rougher than necessary stroked Barricade's side paneling. "Are you going to speak out of turn again _patient_? Do I need to recalibrate your vocalizer _again_?" Barricade shook his head as vehemently as he could with the restraints on him. If he had to go _another_ session without being able to make noise he knew that he would short out from frustration.

"You may online your optics now." the sensuous, commanding voice above Barricade directed. Red optics flickered on and instantly focused on the red mech above them. A rush of desire surged through Barricades fuel lines as the mech's face plates sneered down at him while idly twirling a small silver bar that was twice the size of his digits.

"Since you're here," the mech growled harshly as he dragged the silver rod along the seams of Barricade's leg armor. "I might as well give you a _check up_." It was only Barricade's vorns of experience and training as a solider, that kept him from yelping aloud as a pulse of electricity shot out from the rod and seemed to head straight for his spark chamber. Well that and the fact that he knew if he made a sound before he was told to the sweet torture would end abruptly and he would be sent back to the brig—_unsatisfied_.

"Hhmm, there doesn't seem to be any damage here," Barricade felt all of his sensory nerves twitch in sync as the rod was stroked lightly down his inner leg. "How about here?" the voice pondered coyly aloud as the rod suddenly found it's way into the gap in Barricade's plating between his thighs and his lower abdomen.

Barricade's head twisted painfully as a silent scream of ecstasy lodged itself in his vocalizer. "Hm," the mech muttered seductively. "It seems that was a 'painful' area for you. Maybe we should try some place else." Barricade felt like crying out in agony as the rod was removed; if it had been any other time and place he would have demanded that it be put back. _Commanded_ that the sensations not cease, but this was neither the time nor the place for that—for _him_.

Barricade could feel his chassis plates jump and tingle in anticipation as the mech's digits slowly wandered up his frame; dragging the crackling silver rob along with them. The digits along with the sizzling rod both stopped right above his spark lock. Barricade could feel his frame reflexively arching up into the painfully delicious snapping sensations.

"Where should I put this, _patient_?" the mech murmured softly while digging the rod painfully into one of Barricade's chassis gaps. Barricade gasped aloud as the rod glided under his chassis and in to the delicate wiring that surrounded his spark casing.

"Please--"He gasped out unable to stop a moan from interrupting his words.

"Please _what_?" The mech cackled lessening the pressure of the snapping rod against Barricade's spark casing.

"Please—_Doctor_, don't take it ou--" Barricade was once again cut off by a deep groan that ripped out of his vocalizer.

"Take it out?" the mech chuckled darkly as he began to slip the rod out of Barricade's chest. A wave of panic griped Barricade's spark when he realized through the haze that the sensations were becoming lighter, and less potent. Oh the _doctor_ couldn't be so cruel, could he? He was _so_ close.

"Please—back--in me!" Barricade panted out desperately as he tried to arch up in to the disappearing vibrations.

"Oh, you want this?" The mech rumbled coolly. Barricade mewled uncontrollably as the mech thrust the rod deep inside his chassis; just grazing the the spark casing with it's electrified tip.

"Tell me!" The mech yelled as he ground the rod slightly against Barricade's casing. Barricade felt his fuel lines boil and stew with arousal. He was _almost_ there. "_Tell me_!" The mech yowled out a final time as he plunged the rod directly into the flashing spark below him. Barricade felt his resolve crumble to rust and blow away with the wind as the mech above him gave the final command.

"I love you _Doctor Perceptor_!" Barricade's declaration shook provocatively as his frame was wrecked with violent tremors that began as liquid fire from his spark and spread like molten lava across his quivering frame. And then everything went dark again.

* * *

Barricade blinked sleepily as he slowly on-lined. Why was he still in here, usually by now he found himself being dragged back to the Brig. Barricade's audios perked as he registered a conversation coming form the enclosed office off to the side of his berth. "While I was unable to find a viable cause for his consistent self mutilations, I am positive that the cause lies somewhere in his neural net. If I could be allowed to study him for a longer period of time, perhaps I would be able to determine the cause of his mental deterioration." A familiar voice intoned in the next room.

"You think this might all be caused by a simple neural virus then?" The serious voice of the Chief of Security questioned.

"Yes, I am quiet certain that this could be solved with a simple anti-viral code, but only if we discover which virus is infecting him." Perceptor relied politely back.

"Very well, you have a week, but make sure he is restrained at all times. Otherwise you'll need to clear it with Prime, and myself." Prowl acquiesced sternly.

As the two mech stepped out of the office they both fell silent at the sight of red optics staring at them. Perceptor shifted nervously next to the black and white bot as he silently followed him to the door. Barricade's red optics followed the nervous pair as they exited the room. He couldn't deny the excited tingle that fluttered through his frame as he watched Perceptor demurely leave the room trailing after the imposing Security Bot. He knew that the dark scowl on Preceptor's face plates as he glanced back into his workshop was for him—_him alone_.

Barricade shut off his optics and relaxed back into the hard metal underneath him. He could already feel his recharge cycle slowly starting up, and he needed his sleep. After all the _Doctor _would be in, in just a few more hours.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I warned you. At the top, maybe you didn't listen, maybe you're just as weird and twisted as I am and read it anyway. Either way: review please! .


End file.
